


Please Come Back

by Faritail



Series: Teen Wolf Poems [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faritail/pseuds/Faritail
Summary: A belated Valentine's Day special, and a Sterek Poem





	Please Come Back

Do you remember  
The day we met  
In the woods.  
You were so  
Dark,  
Brooding,  
Intimidating,  
But that's not all you are, is it?  
I remember thinking   
You were the root   
Of all the bad things that happened  
At this time.  
But you tried to help us,  
Didn't you?  
You thought me weak, helpless, human.  
But still trusted me in some way.  
I saved you,  
But how many times did you save me?  
You always were mysterious   
Your eyes with an unknown depth to them.  
There aren't enough words   
To describe their colour.  
I know so much about you  
And you about me,  
But it still feels like  
You are so much more.  
One day  
I will tell you all this.  
Gather my courage  
And tell you  
That I love you.  
But that will only be possible,  
If you come back.  
Please don't leave me  
Alone in Beacon Hills forever.  
Since you're gone  
It feels like  
I am cold  
From the inside.  
Sometimes I'm not myself.  
Please come back  
And save me   
One last time.  
So I can at least  
Say 'I love you'  
To your face  
Instead of just in my mind.


End file.
